Bone Creek
Da piccoli tutti abbiamo paura di qualcosa e solitamente, si tratta di cose irrazionali, irreali. A volte però alcune di esse diventano tangibili. Non ho intenzione di svelarvi dove sono accaduti gli eventi che seguono, ma vi imploro di comprendere che lo faccio strettamente per una questione etica. Adesso ho trentasette anni, ma all'epoca ne avevo a malapena diciassette. Per tanto tempo mi sono portato appresso questo fardello sperando di dimenticare (inutilmente), ed ora che ho una famiglia e un lavoro è tempo che me ne liberi. Definitivamente. Abitavo in una cittadina sperduta nella natura quasi, ed era talmente piccola da non apparire nemmeno sulle carte. Non troverete niente neppure su internet al riguardo, per cui vi consiglio di non sprecare il vostro tempo. Come dicevo, eravamo pochissimi abitanti, forse poco più di un centinaio. Le nostre case si ergevano su uno spiazzo collinare, circondato da distese boschive e rivoli d'acqua. Avevamo persino un lago… peccato fosse inutilizzabile. Sarebbe potuto essere un'ottima meta turistica se solo non fosse stato torbido. La causa è da attribuire ad un'incidente avvenuto tempo orsono, quando un operaio che apparentemente lavorava in una ditta di scarico cadde nell'acqua, portando con sé nel tentativo di restare a galla uno dei tubi collegati alle macchine, spargendo agenti chimici e rifiuti vari. Ed è proprio da questa tragedia che nacque la leggenda. Da bambini si ha paura dei fantasmi, dei mostri sotto al letto o dell'uomo nero. Insomma, cose che non esistono. Beh, il nostro uomo nero sì a quanto pareva. O almeno, così dicevano i ragazzini che anni prima erano stati abbastanza coraggiosi (e sfrontati) da avventurarsi in prossimità del lago, anche se ancora la storia non era stata presa un granché sul serio dalla gente locale, specie dagli adulti. Noi piccoli invece, ci credevamo eccome. Dovrei a questo punto far menzione di come il luogo era stato denominato, ovvero "Bone Creek" poiché nei pressi dello bacino d'acqua si ergeva un albero morto e pallido come uno scheletro, dal tronco contorto coi rami che si protendevano in tutte le direzioni, quasi come delle mani pronte a ghermire gli ignari passanti. Questi inoltre, ogni qualvolta che c'era vento producevano un rumore simile a quello di ossa che scricchiolano; da qui il nome. Dopo l'incidente nessuno vi mise più piede perché si diceva che lo spirito dell'operaio affogato fosse riemerso e tornato a vendicarsi dei figli di coloro che non l'avevano soccorso, rapendo così i bambini ed infilandoli in un grosso sacco per poi portarli nella sua dimora, che si troverebbe proprio sotto le radici dell'albero. Uno del gruppo in questione giurava di averlo persino visto… assurdo, vero? In ogni caso, rimanemmo tutti sorpresi di quanto dettagliata (e frenetica) fosse la sua descrizione: "Era un tipo alto con indosso un grosso cappotto col cappuccio marrone. Indossava degli stivaloni ed in mano teneva una falce ed in più, portava un sacco di iuta sulla spalla. Ad un certo punto si è voltato per guardarmi e... Dio, mi sono sentito come se il demonio stesso mi stesse scrutando l'anima. In volto aveva una maschera ma potevo vedere chiaramente il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi.. i suoi occhi erano IL MALE!" Da lì, da quel che si vociferava, dovettero ricorre ad uno specialista dato che non accennava a calmarsi. Io ero ancora un bambino ma da quel momento in poi la storia si era diffusa a macchia d'olio, e dato alcune precedenti sparizioni (apparentemente misteriose) di bambini, la cosa divenne seria. Divenne reale, almeno per il nostro angolo di mondo; i nostri genitori ci tenevano sott'occhio per tutto il tempo e ci proibivano anche solo di avvicinarci a quel posto, o comunque di andarcene in giro da soli, specie col calar del sole. Nonostante questo, più crescevo più le sparizioni si facevano frequenti… e così pure gli avvistamenti. Il fantasma venne ribattezzato "Il Mietitore" e si trasformò nel nostro spauricchio. Che dire, i genitori avevano colto l'occasione. Non mangiavi la zuppa? Non andavi a dormire in tempo? Non ti lavavi i denti? Allora intervenivano raccontando che lo avrebbero chiamato. Questo ci bastava. Anche se beh, sul lavarsi i denti non avevano certo torto. A proposito. Mi chiamo Connor. Iniziò tutto durante i mie primi anni di superiori. Io e il mio migliore amico, Ed, eravamo un po' quelli che ad oggi chiamerebbero "gli invisibili". Non eravamo né nerd né sfigati, semplicemente nessuno faceva caso a noi talmente eravamo banali; io di media statura con i capelli castani, gli occhi scuri ed un viso dimenticabile mentre Ed alto, slanciato, con i capelli neri ed un naso dalla punta troppo in giù. Una bella accoppiata, non c'è che dire. Frequentavamo più o meno le stesse lezione e all'intervallo era facile beccarci (non che potessi ovviamente perderlo di vista). Ci limitavamo a far merenda in un angolo sperando di non recare troppo fastidio a qualcuno, anche se ogni tanto capitava che scambiassimo qualche parola con altri ragazzi, ma nulla di troppo personale. Kelly invece, ci faceva visita quando non era con le sue amiche ed onestamente, era una delle ragazze meno noiose dell'istituto, né petulante né amorfa, ma un carico di energia che accendeva l'umore ovunque andasse. Impossibile non affezionarvisi. "Ehi ragazzi, come butta?" trillò Kelly. "Non male, te come te la passi?" le chiese sorridendo Ed mentre finiva di dare un morso al panino al prosciutto, strafogandosi. Gli detti una pacca sul collo. "Certe volte fai davvero schifo!" gli sussurrai. "Scusa" mi rispose a guance piene. Fortunatamente, Kelly parve non farci caso. "Beh ecco, potrebbe andare meglio," sbuffò, "Mr. Walker ci ha detto di svolgere una ricerca su un qualcosa riguardo alla storia locale… come se ci fosse di molto qui!" concluse con un finto broncio. Ed parve riflettere per un attimo, per poi aggiungere "Potresti farla su Bone Creek. Sono sicuro che NESSUNO si sognerebbe di usare quel tema e poi beh, è comunque parte del posto." concluse ridacchiando. Credo fosse convinto di aver detto qualcosa di divertente. "Ottima idea!" esclamò ad alta voce lei, così alta da perforarmi un timpano. "Grazie ragazzi, ci si becca dopo!" La guardai strabuzzando gli occhi. Io ed Ed ci scambiammo uno sguardo preoccupato. "Ehi aspetta! Non avrai intenzione di andare laggiù da sola, vero?!" le chiesi correndole dietro per poi pararmi dinnanzi a lei. Non c'era modo che la lasciassi avventurarsi a Bone Creek da sé. Nel frattempo vidi Ed raggiungerci col fiatone. Cavolo se si stancava lui, e per minimi sforzi per giunta; non mi sorprendeva che avesse fallito il corso di educazione fisica. Kelly fece le labbra a papera ed inarcò un sopracciglio. Era il suo modo per prendere in giro qualcuno. "Conny, il Mietitore prende i bambini. Noi non lo siamo. E poi stavo solo andando in biblioteca," disse mettendomi una mano sulla spalla, aggiungendo "ma apprezzo il pensiero." "Beh, magari possiamo darti comunque una mano, no? Giusto Ed?" "Fantasmi? Leggende urbane? Strani misteri? Ovvio che ci sto amico, non c'è neppure bisogno che tu me lo chieda" disse allegro per poi mettersi ad imitare uno spettro, emettendo versi bizzarri e agitando le mani per aria. "Woooooah, wooooooah! Woooooah!" Io e Kelly non riuscimmo a trattenere le risate. La gente che passava non sembrava molto divertita in compenso. Ci lanciavano occhiate sospettose e se ne andavano scuotendo la testa. Questa comunità era diventata talmente superstiziosa che credeva portasse male anche solo nominare cose simili, specie Bone Creek e il Mietitore. Mentre ci avviavamo verso la biblioteca, notai che Gerard ci stava fissando ma quando lo beccai, rimise subito la testa in posizione di lettura, come se nulla fosse accaduto. "Ragazzi, avete notato che Gerard ci stava fissando prima?" domandai sovrappensiero. "Chi, lo stramboide secchione?" chiese di rimando Ed mentre si metteva una mentina in bocca. "Ehm sì, intendevo quel tizio" risposi imbarazzato. Mi dispiaceva da una parte parlarne così; probabilmente il resto della gente pensava (un po' come noi) che fosse solo un'asociale ed in effetti, aveva un comportamento un po' bizzarro: se ne stava sempre in disparte, a leggere oppure a disegnare chissà che cosa. Mi faceva pena. Forse stava da solo perché effettivamente era solo. Nessuno cercava la sua compagnia. E non era giusto che noi lo giudicassimo così superficialmente. "Sicuramente avrà origliato la nostra conversazione. Credo che quel tipo sia un nerd. Insomma, credo gli piaccia questo genere di cose." aggiunse Kelly. Mi grattai la nuca. "Non è che forse dovremmo provare ad invitarlo ad unirsi a noi? Non lo so, mi sento un po' in colpa…" ammisi, guardando il pavimento mentre continuavamo a chiaccherare. Ed sospirò. "Amico, stai scherzando? Non devi sentirti in colpa per ogni cosa che accade in questo stramaledetto universo. Se volesse degli amici farebbe lui il primo passo." spiegò convinto. "Non sei nella sua testa, non puoi saperlo. E poi magari potrebbe darci una mano." "Io dico di no" "E io ti dico di sì" "E invece no" "Invece s-" "Ragazzi, io dico che è ora che vi tappiate quelle boccacce; siamo arrivati, a lui penseremo dopo" sbottò Kelly, ammutolendoci. Quando voleva sapeva essere molto autoritaria. Entrammo, e fummo investiti da un silenzio reverenziale. Come il più delle volte era quasi deserta, fatta eccezione per qualche altro studente e la signora Braun. Era una donna di mezz'età particolarmente minuta, e aveva i capelli biondi raccolti in uno chignon talmente stretto che sembrava tirarle la pelle del viso. Ogni volta temevo che gli occhi potessero esploderle fuori dalle orbite. "Mi scusi se la disturbo signora Braun, ma avremmo bisogno di una mano. Stavamo cercando qualcosa su Bone Creek..." si fece avanti Kelly, avvicinandosi al bancone per assicurarsi che l'avesse sentita. La donna alzò gli occhi dal registro, visibilmente infastidita; non era conosciuta per i suoi modi espansivi all'interno dell'istituto. "Mi dispiace, non posso." "Davvero guardi, le giuro che ci vorranno solo un paio di minuti, tutto qui..." "Non è per questo. Non c'è niente nei nostri archivi al riguardo." Ci guardammo perplessi. Come poteva non esserci niente su Bone Creek? La nostra era una piccola comunità, una di quelle dove tutti conoscono tutti e le informazioni sono reperibili molto facilmente. Qualcosa non tornava. "Perdoni se mi intrometto, ma com'è possibile che in tutti i libri e gli articoli di storia locale non vi sia mai stata fatta almeno menzione di quel luogo?" intervenni allora io, stavolta con un tono più deciso rispetto a quello di Kelly. "Ne sono altamente sicura giovanotto. Ho riordinato tutto io qua dentro." "E dei bambini scomparsi? Di quelli che mi dice, hm?" domandai, senza essermi accorto di aver alzato il tono, facendo voltare le persone. Adesso gli sguardi dei presenti erano puntati esclusivamente su di me. "Ma che diamine sta facendo?" sussurrò Ed a Kelly dietro di me. "Zitto scemo, lascialo fare!" sbottò lei seria. Ora tutti attendevamo una risposta dalla bibliotecaria, evidentemente infastidita. Stava diventando rossa come un pomodoro. "Pensi che la gente abbia voglia di parlare dei propri figli scomparsi forse? Credi piacerebbe a qualcuno? Beh, a me sicuramente no. E adesso fila, questo è un posto per il silenzio!" rispose con rabbia, gli occhi che erano due palle da golf. Una volta usciti in tutta fretta dalla biblioteca, scoppiammo a ridere ancora una volta. "Se è un luogo per il silenzio, perché diamine si è messa ad urlare?" domandai confuso. "Dai amico, hai visto come ha dato di matto? Semplicemente FANTASTICO!" disse Ed ancora ridendo. "In ogni caso non importa. Non abbiamo trovato quel che cercavamo." A quel punto, dato che la pausa era terminata dovemmo tornare a lezione. Non continuai il discorso con Ed dato che, anche se eravamo in classe insieme, io sedevo in cima e lui in fondo. Prima di separarci però, ci demmo tutti appuntamento per il giorno seguente, in modo da andare avanti con la ricerca. Stava diventando divertente. Meno divertente fu invece il discorso che mi fece mio padre una volta rientrato a casa. Aveva ricevuto una lamentela da parte di Braun, per cui si mise a blaterare sull'importanza dell'educazione nella civiltà odierna eccetera eccetera. Essendo uno dei docenti, ci teneva molto che avessi una bella reputazione a scuola in modo da portargli onore; voleva dimostrare di essere non solo un ottimo insegnante ma anche un genitore modello dato che lavorava con bambini abbastanza piccoli, per cui devo ammettere che aveva ragioni alquanto plausibili. Il suo perfezionismo però, si rivelava stancante. “Comunque Connor, perché tutto questo interesse per Bone Creek? Non è un bel posto.” disse mio padre, l’espressione corrucciata. Osservai il suo volto, gli occhi nocciola contornati da folte sopracciglia e una fronte solcata dalle rughe. Lo stress lo stava facendo invecchiare male. “Volevo solo aiutare una mia amica. Sai, per una ricerca. Però… non la trovi strana anche tu?” “Cosa? La tua amica?” “No, mi riferivo a questa storia, sul fatto che non ci sia nulla riguardo Bone Creek nei libri o negli articoli di storia locale. Insomma, non è normale; neppure vi sono locandine dei ragazzi scomparsi!” risposi infervorato, la mia testa che ancora si sforzava di capire. Mio padre incrociò le braccia. “Non dovresti ficcare il naso in faccende che non ti riguardano figliolo. Ci sono in gioco cose che noi non comprendiamo, e non voglio che tu ti faccia del male. Intesi?” “Ma, la ricerca...” “Intesi?!” Mi afferrò per un braccio, avvicinandomi. Mi fece un po' male; non credevo fosse così forte. Era un uomo di media statura, ma non era molto muscoloso. In ogni caso, non capii il perché di tanta aggressività. Volevo solo aiutare Kelly, non mettermi a fare il detective. “Papà, io...” “No Connor, questa volta farai esattamente come ti dico. Non parlerai più di quel posto, né ti ci avvicinerai, capito? Altrimenti ci saranno conseguenze molto spiacevoli,” sussurrò severo, per poi aggiungere “e poi non voglio perdere anche te”. Mi rilasciò dalla morsa, e mi massaggiai l’arto, avviandomi lentamente in camera mia; non parlava mai della mamma. Persi mia madre quando avevo otto anni o meglio, scomparve. Mio padre mi disse che se n’era andata perché aveva un’altra famiglia. Rammento che piansi per ore abbracciato al cuscino del letto, incapace di accettare l’accaduto. Mi aveva sempre voluto bene, quindi perché non mi aveva portato con sé? Tutt’ora rimembro il profumo che usava sempre, un misto tra rose e peonie. Dal quel giorno mio padre smise di farne parola per la troppa sofferenza, cercando di allontanare il tutto come un brutto sogno. Questa cosa lo segnò e divenne più freddo e distante, almeno con me, perché ogni volta che lo intravedevo fuori era tutto sorrisi e parole dolci. Che fosse una maschera per sembrare perfetto agli occhi della nostra piccola, bigotta comunità? Non lo capivo. Sinceramente non ci riuscivo. Chiusi la porta dietro di me, digitando velocemente un messaggio per i ragazzi. Io: Ci siete stasera? EdBud: per cosa? Ksista: hm? Io: Per andare a scuola. Ci intrufoliamo in biblioteca. Vediamo se diceva la verità la Braun. EdBud: ...amico, tu sei fuori. Io: Andiamo, di ke ti preoccupi? Nn ci sono né telecamere né allarmi Ksista: Ha ragione, non ci sono mai stati reati qui. Tranne quella volta in cui ti ho rubato la merenda. Quello lo era XD Io: Esatto EdBud: COSA??? TU??? Ksista: Nn è colpa mia se i tuoi panini sono più buoni dei miei :,) EdBud: Mi devi una colazione Ksista: 6 serio? Io: Ragazzi concentriamoci. Vi aspetto lì verso le nove dopo. Non fate tardi. Ksista: Kay EdBud: K Io: Ed. EdBud: ? Io: Mi riferivo a te amico. EdBud: -_- Sghignazzai. Che permaloso. Quella sera attesi che mio padre si coricasse per poi sgattaiolare dalla porta sul retro. Sapevo che la lasciava sempre aperta, per cui rimasi deluso quando scoprii che non lo era. Dannazione. Aveva preso delle precauzioni stavolta. Poi vidi Kevin (il nostro gatto) entrare dalla gattaiola ed ebbi un’idea. Non fu molto difficile sgusciarne fuori; prima di lui avevamo un cane di nome Bob (molto originale lo so, ho davvero una gran fantasia) per cui in origine la porta era stata costruita per lui. Era un pastore tedesco, il che significa che era abbastanza grande anche per me. Uscii fuori ed aprii il cancello con cauzione, avviandomi verso il punto d’incontro prestabilito. Vidi i ragazzi, e feci un cenno con la mano. “Perfetto. Ora che siamo tutti qui si può cominciare. Cerchiamo di non fare troppo baccano e sbrighiamoci. Non si sa mai che a uno dei nostri genitori venga in mente di controllare se siamo a dormire.” dissi, lo sguardo molto preoccupato. Era possibile, perciò bisognava veramente sperare che non accadesse. La nostra città era bizzarra e monotona allo stesso tempo; all’apparenza era tutto tranquillo e normale ma gli abitanti sapevano bene che non era così e cercavano giorno dopo giorno, bambino dopo bambino, di tenere tutto sotto controllo con vite altrettanto apparentemente perfette. Nessuno parlava mai di Bone Creek e del Mietitore, ma tenevano comunque d’occhio la prole perché in fondo sapevano che era reale. Solo, non volevano ammetterlo. Era tutta una grande messa in scena. Ci intrufolammo facilmente; c’era un buco nella recinzione e anche se avevano provveduto a coprirlo, qualcuno l’aveva riaperto lo stesso, forse uno studente dell’ultimo anno che voleva fumare una cicca in santa pace. Introdursi nell’edificio non fu altrettanto semplice. Dovemmo arrampicarci su alcuni cassonetti della spazzatura (avrete a questo punto intuito quanto Ed abbia avuto difficoltà) ed entrare da una delle finestre sul retro. Kelly atterrò con leggiadria, io un po’ meno ed Ed quasi cadde a faccia in giù. Accendemmo le torce dei cellulari per poterci orientare meglio nel buio pesto dei corridoi. “Tutta questa quiete mi mette i brividi.” sussurrò Kelly. “Concordo.” Una volta arrivati in biblioteca ci dirigemmo verso la sezione che ci interessava. Cercammo per diverso tempo, ma senza ottenere i risultati sperati. Era come se Bone Creek e tutti quei bambini non fossero mai esistiti. Ed sbuffò, mettendosi le mani tra i capelli. “Oh è tutto inutile, non troveremo mai niente!” “Mi dispiace doverlo dire, ma sono d’accordo con lui. Questa è solo una perdita di tempo Conny, dovremmo lasciare stare tutto e tornare a casa. Farò la ricerca su qualcos’altro.” disse Kelly. “Non si tratta della ricerca, ma non capite? C’è qualcosa che non va qui. I bambini non scompaiono da soli!” risposi nervoso. “Beh, certo che no. Voglio dire… sai, il Mietitore...” aggiunse Ed grattandosi la nuca. “Sul serio credi al Mietitore? Fratello, quella è solo una stupida leggenda che usano per spaventarci e tenerci lontani da quello stupido posto e forse, per tenere al sicuro i più piccoli. Il Mietitore non esiste.” “E che ci dici di quel ragazzo che giurava di averlo visto, anni fa? O di tutte quelle persone che ne hanno intravisto la sagoma?” chiese Kelly scettica. Quando ci si metteva era una rompiscatole coi fiocchi. “Jo soffriva semplicemente di allucinazioni. Lo sanno tutti ora.” “E tu come fai a saperlo?” rispose lei, facendomi il verso per oggi. Che seccatura. Odiavo quando mi riprendevano per cose che avevo già detto in precedenza. “I medici lo confermarono. Era schizzofrenico o qualcosa del genere, insomma.” risposi sempre seccato. “In ogni caso, lui non è stato l’unico a vederlo come dicevo, e non credo proprio che tutti siano schizocosi o chissà cos’altro, altrimenti si tratterebbe di un’allucinazione di massa.” “Non capisco… che vuoi dire?” “Voglio dire che il Mietitore è reale Connor. Esiste davvero, e porta via i bambini. Non c’è altra spiegazione.” concluse convinta. “Ma non può esistere! Andiamo Kelly, è di una specie di spettro che parliamo! Seriamente?” “Ehm ragazzi, scusate se vi interrompo ma… se facessimo una visitina al vecchio Jo? Nessuno di noi può sapere per certo se la storia sia vera o meno, per cui direi di partire da lì,” disse Ed, per poi emettere un sonoro sbadiglio ”la cosa migliore è tornarcene a casa e aspettare che sorga il sole. Con il giusto riposo sono sicuro che ritroveremo la concentrazione.” Sospirai. “Hai ragione amico, è inutile battibeccare. Facciamo domani dopo scuola? Dirò a mio padre che mangiamo fuori.” “Va bene, sono d’accordo.” disse anche Kelly. “Sicuro! Mangiamo davvero fuori, no?” domandò Ed con la faccia più perplessa del mondo. Ci guardammo, per poi scoppiare a ridere. “Certo.” L’indomani filò tutto liscio come l’olio; seguimmo le solite noiose lezioni, mangiammo una pizza e poi andammo a trovare il vecchio Jo. Viveva in periferia, ma non comunque troppo lontano per non poterci arrivare camminando. Arrivati a destinazione, mi feci coraggio e suonai il campanello, che emise un lamento stonato. Dapprima non apparve nessuno ma poi la nostra speranza si riaccese quando vidimo la porta aprirsi: ne uscì una donna molto sovrappeso e dagli abiti unti di cibo. Doveva essere la badante. “Sì?” chiese lei, con voce annoiata. “Il signor Morrison è in casa?” “Hm sì. Prego, da questa parte.” rispose. Cavolo, aveva una voce davvero irritante. Si respirava un odore nauseante, di chiuso. Ed si portò la mano alla bocca e si strinse alla gola con l’altra, facendo finta di soffocare e ci mancò poco che mi misi a ridere. L’arredamento era notevolmente antiquato: centrini di pizzo, quadri ritraenti paesaggi rupestri, ceramiche… c’era persino una sedia a dondolo. In salotto, su una poltrona posizionata in un angolo nella penombra, sedeva il signor Morrison. “Serve altro?” “Oh, no la ringrazio. Può lasciarci soli per il momento.” La donna se ne andò, e fui felice che non ci avesse posto domande sul perché della nostra visita. Era evidente che non eravamo di famiglia ed in ogni caso, nessuno ormai lo andava più a trovare. Mi dispiacque che fosse così solo. La gente gli stava lontana come la peste; nonostante fosse stato appurato che si trattava di un disturbo mentale, nessuno voleva avere a che fare con lui. Temevano che se fossi venuto a contatto con il luogo stesso o con qualcuno che ne parlava (o che aveva visto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto vedere) ti saresti come contagiato; si vociferava che Bone Creek ti marchiava. Una volta che tu sapevi, il luogo sapeva di te. Sciocco, non è vero? Dato che né Ed né Kelly sembravano disposti a fare la prima mossa, mi fece forza e mi avvicinai a lui, notando lo sguardo stanco e infelice dipinto sul volto. Procedetti a presentarci molto cautamente, sperando che non si infastidisse e infatti, tutto quello che vidi fu spossatezza. Mi veniva da pensare che non gli restava molto tempo; non so quanti anni avesse di preciso ma le medicine avevano fatto il loro effetto. Mi schiarii la voce. “Salve signor Morrison, so che non ci conosciamo ma ecco, vorrei farle qualche domanda se non le è di troppo disturbo.” L’uomo alzò il capo, e ci squadrò con occhi stanchi. Poveraccio. “Vede, volevamo chiederle cosa sapeva su Bone Creek,” aggiunsi, meno sicuro stavolta “il fatto è che...” continuai, senza sapere come finire la frase. Guardai gli altri, ma fecero spallucce. Che diamine avrei dovuto dirgli? Jo spalancò la bocca, per poi farfugliare qualcosa. “Quel posto… lasciatelo perdere ragazzi miei, lasciate… stare...” emanò tossendo pesantemente. Mi accinsi ad aiutarlo, ma mi fece segno di no. “Non… dovete andare lì, vi prenderà… come tutti gli altri...” concluse, lasciandoci con più domande di prima. “Intende il Mietitore?” intervenne Ed a quel punto, la curiosità alle stelle. “Lui… li prende tutti. Non importa chi, o come. Non farà eccezione neppure con voi… farete la stessa fine...” “Signor Morrison… è certo che sia reale? Voglio dire… è sicuro di quel che ha visto?” Mi guardò malamente. Ops. Tasto dolente immagino. “Sarò vecchio, ma non… pazzo. No no, io so cosa vidi tanti anni fa. Eravamo lì, tutti assieme: io, Barclay, Wilson e anche quel piantagrane di Sullivan. Eravamo andati a cercare mio fratello nell’unico posto in cui si sarebbe potuto trovare… speravamo che non fosse lì, ma sapevamo bene che era inutile negare l’evidenza… era… non era tornato a casa quella sera. Non persi tempo, e mi precipitai a chiedere aiuto ai miei compari; prendemmo le torce e ci addentrammo in territorio nemico… fummo… avventati. Incauti, sciocchi e troppo giovani per… una cosa del genere...” disse, tenendoci sul filo del rasoio “...ma dovevamo agire subito. O altrimenti sarebbe stato troppo tardi per lui… per Mike… come dicevo, andammo a Bone Creek e lo cercammo. Perlustrammo ogni angolo, chiamando il suo nome ma senza mai ricevere una risposta. Poi, non so come, mi allontanai dal gruppo… dovevo essermi… distratto un attimo. Vidi una strana luce, e pensando che fossero loro mi avvicinai, ma più lo facevo più sentivo freddo… poi...” si bloccò, tossendo ancora. Gli detti qualche pacca sulla schiena, ma senza esagerare. Kelly, che era stata molto più tempestiva di noi, tornò dalla cucina con un bicchiere d’acqua. Non chiedetemi come sapesse della cucina. Glielo passai e fortunatamente sembrò riprendersi, così da continuare il suo racconto. “… e poi lo vidi. Era un tipo alto con indosso un grosso cappotto col cappuccio marrone. Sì sì, mi ricordo ancora. Indossava degli stivaloni ed in mano teneva una falce ed in più, portava un sacco di iuta sulla spalla... ad un certo punto si voltò per guardarmi e... mi scrutò nell’anima attraverso quegli occhi… anche con una maschera, potevo avvertire il male più puro trasudare dal suo sguardo...” disse. “E poi?” Ed era davvero preso dalla storia. “E poi scappai. Fui un codardo, ma scappai… io...” concluse Jo, il tono disperato. “Signor Morrison, non è colpa sua. Era giovane e quel tizio, voglio dire il Mietitore, armato. Non avrebbe potuto fare niente neanche volendo.” tentai di rassicurarlo, preoccupato per la sua salute mentale. Incredibilmente, non parve turbato troppo. “Lo so ma… lasciai solo mio fratello… io… avrei dovuto proteggerlo. Non… lo feci.” “Non è vero. Ha fatto tutto il possibile invece e lo ha fatto subito.” replicai mettendogli la mano sulla spalla. Lo vidi sorridere un poco, e sorrisi a mia volta. Mi dispiaceva così tanto per lui… sapevo cosa significava perdere un caro. “Mi scusi se mi permetto ma allora… perché ehm, finì sotto cure psichiatriche?” Fulminai Ed con lo sguardo come per dire “Ma sei scemo?!” e lo vidi divenire rosso dall’imbarazzo, realizzando la stupidità della sua azione. “Mi forzarono. Non so per quale motivo, ma mi forzarono ad andare in terapia e a prendere farmaci… qualcuno lo aveva chiesto. Ma… non so chi. Nessuno mi credette...” rispose, la voce flebile e tremante. “Noi… noi le crediamo.” “Sul serio?” “Certo.” Lo vidi rilassarsi, e accennare un altro sorriso. “Purtroppo non so dirvi di più ma, per qualsiasi altra cosa tornate pure da me, ma dovete… dovete promettere...” “Che cosa?” chiese Kelly, titubante. “… che non andrete laggiù. Lui vi sta aspettando. Bone Creek, vi sta guardando.” “Che cosa voleva dire con ‘vi sta guardando’? Raga, secondo me è davvero matto il vecchio Jo, matto come un cavallo.” disse Ed mentre percorrevamo la strada di ritorno verso casa. “Non lo so Ed, a me sembra che dica la verità. “ Dissi io, pensieroso. “Concordo con te Conny; gli si leggeva negli occhi tutto il dolore, poverino.” aggiunse Kelly. “Non nego che soffra ancora per la scomparsa di suo fratello, ma il Mietitore? Ragazzi seriamente, è di una leggenda che parliamo. Non so se mi spiego,” rispose Ed per poi rimarcare, “una LEGGENDA è tale perché si tratta di un INVENZIONE, il che significa che il Mietitore NON ESISTE!” “Ma se invece non fosse una mera fantasia? Dovrà pur esserci una spiegazione dietro a tutto questo.” ribattei io, sbuffando. Mi stavo iniziando a stancare della sua cocciutaggine. Poi, ad un tratto, vidi Kelly farsi scura in volto. Aveva addosso un’espressione che non le avevo mai visto prima d'ora. “E se… non fosse stato il Mietitore?” La guardammo estremamente confusi. “Mettiamo che il vecchio Jo si sia immaginato tutto, che fosse veramente pazzo e che l’evento lo abbia portato a vedere cose che non c’erano davvero. In tal caso, la scomparsa dei bambini non si spiegherebbe dato che i fantasmi non esistono e anche se così non fosse, sarebbe difficile che uno spirito si metta a rapire bambini, giusto? Bene. Per cui, c’è solo un opzione che rimane...” spiegò lei, tentennante. “Sì?” Prese un bel respiro, e poi disse “Qualcun altro lo fa. Non so chi, come o per quale motivo ma una persona reale sta dietro a tutto questo. Una persona, che vive proprio nella nostra cittadina.” Io e il mio amico restammo spiazzati dall’affermazione; non volevamo neppure pensare che tra di noi potesse esserci un… mostro. Uno vero, stavolta. Mi venne la nausea quasi. “Ma… Kelly, sei sicura? Non abbiamo prove.” “Connor, è l’unica pista che abbiamo. Adesso me ne torno a casa prima che mia madre mi sgridi; ci vediamo domani pomeriggio alla staccionata, cinque in punto!” rispose prima di svanire oltre il cancello del suo palazzo. A quel punto, salutai anche Ed e me ne tornai a casa, cercando nel rientrare di fare finta di nulla. Mio padre mi fece le solite domande: com’era andata a scuola, se avevo mangiato bene eccetera etc; le tipiche cose noiose da genitore insomma. Con la scusa che dovevo finire di studiare mi rifugia in camera mia, ma in realtà non dovevo fare proprio niente. Mi sdraiai semplicemente sul letto e chiusi gli occhi, cercando di fare ordine sugli eventi. Non so quanto tempo passò (credo qualche ora), ma non riuscii ad addormentarmi; Bone Creek mi tormentava, un chiodo fisso in testa. Eventualmente, arrivai ad un punto in cui iniziavo ad assopirmi, ma giuro che prima di cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo udii in lontananza una porta aprirsi e richiudersi. Proprio come Kelly ci aveva chiesto, ci incontrammo alla staccionata. Era in pratica il limitare tra la nostra cittadina e quello che chiamavamo Bone Creek, lo spiazzo di terreno che comprendeva il lago ed il famigerato albero morto ( od ossuto, se preferite). La fila di paletti in legno era vecchia e di un bianco molto sporco, e nessuno sapeva veramente cosa diamine ci facesse lì; era credo un goffo tentativo di tenere lontano i piccoli dal posto (o i turisti troppo impiccioni), e dico goffo perché non ci voleva niente a scavalcarla o a passare tra qualche asse mal posizionata. “Cosa cerchiamo, allora?” chiese Ed mentre, al suo solito, faceva il tutto con grande fatica. “Diamo un’occhiata in giro.” dissi. “Bene, fantastico, ma cosa speri di trovare? Un nascondiglio segreto sotto l’albero?” mi rispose beffeggiandomi. “Un qualcosa del genere.” disse Kelly ridacchiando. Mentre avanzavamo tra l’erba che diveniva sempre più incolta, riuscii a distinguere con maggior chiarezza il luogo; l’albero si ergeva con una miriade di braccia e dita candide sull’orizzonte, che era contornato dai boschi e, ai suoi piedi, vi era il lago, una pozza nera che pareva inchinarsi al vero re di Bone Creek. L’odore attorno era strano, pungente. Sapete, quel tipo di odore che preannuncia l’arrivo di qualcosa di sgradevole. Continuammo fino ad arrivare sulle sponde del bacino d’acqua, e ci bloccammo, guardandoci l’un l’altro. Nessuno si era mai spinto così in là. Feci un passo in avanti. Poi due, poi tre, e così a ruota, fino ad arrivare all’albero. Non vidi che Kelly ed Ed non mi avevano seguito. “E così, ci incontriamo finalmente. Ci aspettavi, nevvero?” domandai accarezzando il vecchio tronco, non aspettandomi risposta alcuna. “Ehi, ma sei fuori? Amico, ma che cazzo fai?” Vidi entrambi che mi raggiungevano, e stranamente Ed era in testa. Dovevo avergli fatto prendere un bello spavento. Dovevo tenerlo a mente, magari per le prossime volte mi sarebbe tornato utile. “Fratello è solo un albero, calmati.” risi. “Solo un albero? SOLO un albero?” “Non eri tu quello che non credeva ai fantasmi?” “Certo che non ci credo, ma comunque sono dell’idea che non dovremmo stargli vicini. Ha qualcosa di strano, tutto qui.” borbottò lui. Il solito fifone. Senza dargli retta ulteriormente, mi misi ad ispezionare le radici. “A me sembra un normalissimo albero.” “Bene, ulteriore prova che non si tratta di un fantasma.” rispose Kelly guardando Ed, che inarcò un sopracciglio. “E quindi?” “E quindi non c’è niente qui,” disse lei, scoraggiata “a questo punto non so che fare.” Era difficile vederla buttarsi giù così facilmente. Né io né Ed volevamo deluderla. “Quindi era qui dove eravate diretti.” Una voce un po’ nasale ci sorprese, e quando ci voltammo rimanemmo di stucco. “Gerard? Che cacchio ci fai tu qui?!” domandò Ed, senza al solito alcun tatto. Mingherlino (sì, più di Ed), capelli rossi, lentiggini ed occhialoni se ne stava sulla sua bici in tutto il suo splendore. Ci raggiunse, e una volta sceso dal veicolo rispose semplicemente “Vi do una mano.” “Come facevi a sapere che eravamo qui?” “Facile. L’altro giorno, a scuola, ho udito la vostra conversazione e dato il vostro fare bizzarro di oggi ho deciso di seguirvi; quando ho visto che eravate diretti qua non ho indugiato. Allora, mi spiegate cosa state cercando esattamente? Volete vedere se il Mietitore esiste, non è così?” Rimasi impressionato dalla sua parlantina; non lo ritenevo un tipo così loquace. Lanciai un’ultima occhiataccia ad Ed. “Non esattamente...” Procedemmo a spiegargli la situazione, più quel che sapevamo. Una mano in più ci avrebbe fatto comodo, era un tipetto sveglio. “Quindi pensate che il Mietitore sia una persona reale? “Cioè, più o meno. Crediamo che non esista ma che dietro le sparizioni ce ne sia una.” precisai. “Hm. Non vorrei saltare a una conclusione affrettata, ma potrebbe trattarsi di un’organizzazione.” “Perché un’organizzazione?” domandò allora Kelly, turbata. “Esiste… una rete di traffico umana. Adulti, ragazzi, bambini. Specialmente bambini. Li vendono a chi non riesce ad ottenere i permessi di adozione, oppure… beh… capito. Talvolta li usano anche per gli organi.” Vidi Kelly sbiancare, ed io con lei. “Tu cosa… cosa ne sai?” “Internet. C’è tutto sul web. Anche le cose brutte.” rispose, l’espressione un po’ avvilita. “No no no, no raga non ci voglio nemmeno pensare...” mormorò Ed, sconvolto anche solo all’idea. La storia stava prendendo una piega orribile. “E quindi? La leggenda?” “Forse l’hanno usata come copertura; la nostra è una comunità davvero superstiziosa e religiosa." “Senza prove? Nah, non ci crederebbero mai. E poi non gli interessa. In tutti questi anni non hanno mai fatto abbastanza.” disse Ed, e dovetti dargli ragione. Le forze dell’ordine erano pigre e mal disposte, le squadre di ricerca pure. Era come se non gli importasse davvero di fare il loro lavoro. “Ragazzi, venite quaggiù! Presto, ho trovato qualcosa!” Udimmo la voce di Kelly in lontananza; nessuno di noi si era accorto che si era allontanata. Ci fiondammo in men che non si dica in direzione della sua voce, senza lasciare che l’erba alta ci fermasse, senza lasciare che gli alberi che ci inghiottivano potessero spaventarci. Quando arrivammo, restammo a bocca aperta. Un capanno. “Che ci fa un capanno qui nel bosco, qui, a Bone Creek?” “Amico non ne ho idea.” disse Ed. “Effettivamente è strano. Voglio dire, se nessuno viene mai fin qua perché dovrebbe essercene uno?” domandò Gerard portandosi una mano al mento. “Che sia vecchio e abbandonato?” “Vecchio sicuro, abbandonato impossibile, guardate le assi. Non sono messe così male se ha tutti questi anni.” ribatté Gerard, indicando la struttura in legno. Ci avvicinammo e la osservammo meglio; mostrava segni di intemperie ma non troppi. Feci cenno agli altri ed entrammo, io in testa. Spalancai la porta per udire un sonoro cigolio ed armeggiai col cellulare per attivare la torcia; anche se era ancora giorno ci trovavamo nella foresta e la casetta era spaziosa. Una volta fatta abbastanza luce, potemmo vedere un arredamento spartano che consisteva in un tavolo e una parete pieni di attrezzi da lavoro, una sedia ed una specie di giaciglio. Mi mossi verso gli utensili. C’erano vari modelli di falci. Poi, puntai il telefonino in un angolo. Sacchi. Sacchi di iuta con accanto un paio di stivali molto, molto grandi. Sempre con l’aiuto della torcia, scorsi verso l’alto, per vedere un appendiabiti che reggeva un cappotto sdrucito. “Raga, venite qui.” “Sì?” chiese Kelly, per poi puntare anche la sua di torcia nell’angolo dove mi trovavo. Anche Ed e Gerard lo fecero, e rimasero di ghiaccio. Fu come se la temperatura nella stanza fosse scesa in un nanosecondo. “P-pensate anche voi quello che penso io?” “Ed, il Mietitore non esiste. Lo hai detto anche tu, ricordi?” “M-ma se ci fossimo sbagliati? Nessuno può averlo messo qui per scherzo. Nessuno viene fin quaggiù. Neppure quell'organizzazione di cui abbiamo parlato con Gerard. C-che interesse avrebbero?” balbettò. “L’hanno usata per copertura, te l’ho detto,” ripeté Gerard, ma anche lui era dubbioso nel tono stavolta “anche se devo dire che è bizzarro. Insomma, va bene usare la storiella di fantasmi, ma quelli? A meno che… non abbino finto anche gli avvistamenti.” concluse. “Ha ragione. Dai Ed, che se ne fa un fantasma di un capanno? E poi sempre tenendo conto della leggenda, lui dovrebbe comunque vivere sotto le radici dell’albero morto. Non in un capanno.” disse Kelly, sospirando. Era una situazione snervante certo, ma alle volte Ed era un cacasotto. “B-bene, e… quindi? Che si fa? Ragazzi, forse non avete ancora capito ma la polizia non farà niente.” “Ma abbiamo-” “Questo posto come prova? Fratello, a gli sbirri non interessa lo stesso. E poi sicuramente ci diranno le solite cose che dicono nei film come ‘andate a casa’, ‘non è roba da ragazzini’ oppure ‘ce li avete messi voi? Cos’è, uno scherzo?’ ” mi interruppe lui, mimando un poliziotto scorbutico. Solo, che quella volta non risi alla sua battuta. So che stava cercando di sdrammatizzare, ma non ce la feci; non potevamo restarcene lì con le mani in mano quando sapevamo. “Okay. Allora faremo da soli.” “Che vuoi dire con ‘''da soli''’? Un’altra delle tue genialate?” chiese Kelly, incrociando le braccia. “Sentite se non facciamo qualcosa i bambini continueranno a sparire! Kelly, tu hai anche una sorella, dovresti comprendere la situazione! Porterebbero via anche lei!” gridai esasperato senza rendermene neppure conto. Lei mi guardò, gli occhi lucidi. “Hai ragione, dobbiamo proteggerli.” disse poi, tirando un po’ col naso. “Bene. Andiamo; vi aggiornerò sul gruppo più tardi allora. Dobbiamo organizzarci per bene.” Prima di andarmene, mi voltai nuovamente dato che fui l’ultimo ad uscire, e manca poco inciampai sul tappeto, che si era anche un po’ rialzato. “Tutto okay?” chiese Gerard preoccupato. “Sì tranquillo. Era solo che mi era parso di aver visto qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.” risposi imbarazzato. Effettivamente avevo davvero visto del movimento al di là dei vetri sudici, ma probabilmente si trattava di un capriolo o di uno scoiattolo; ne era pieno da quelle parti. Mi richiusi la porta alle spalle e quando uscii vidi che il cielo iniziava a scurirsi. Merda, dovevo tornare a casa. Mio padre non era felice. Per niente. Ero arrivato che era già buio pesto, e il suo sguardo mi diceva che sarei finito molto male. "Ebbene?" "Scusa, è che ci siamo messi a chiaccherare e poi abbiamo fatto un giro..." "Non mi interessa, le regole sono regole. Il coprifuoco è alle sette e va rispettato," mi rispose austero, spostando lo sguardo sulla mano in cui tenevo il telefono, per poi dire "e dato che non ti stai comportando bene ultimamente questo me lo prendo io" strappandomelo di mano. "Ma-" "E non uscirai fino a quando non lo dirò io. Anzi, fino a quando non porterai tutti i tuoi voti al massimo." "Ma papà-" "Non si discute. Il tuo rendimento scolastico è calato notevolmente e non voglio infangare il nome della famiglia; stando al chiuso forse ti si schiariranno le idee. Quei due hanno una cattiva influenza su di te. E adesso, fila a letto." Me ne andai in camera mia e mi misi a dormire senza neppure coprirmi. Non era giusto. Se solo avesse saputo quanto era importante la nostra causa… ma non poteva. Non potevo dirgli che avevo disubbidito ad un altra regola. E ora, i miei amici si sarebbero arrabbiati con me per non aver mantenuto la parola. “Grandioso.” Il giorno dopo, non appena li beccai nel corridoio li presi subito da parte tirando Ed per una manica e Gerard per l’altra, con Kelly che ci correva dietro. A quanto pare stavano facendo amicizia finalmente. Li trascinai in un angolo poco affollato, vicino ad una delle uscite d’emergenza, per poi lasciarli andare entrambi. “Ma sei matto?! E poi cos’è questa storia? Te ne sei dimenticata ieri sera principessa?” mi chiese Ed beffardo, evidentemente infastidito da quel che era successo. “Non è che me ne sono dimenticato, mi è stato impedito.” “Aw, e da chi? La fatina dei desideri?” “Da mio padre che mi ha proibito di uscire fino a che non raggiungo il massimo dei voti e che mi ha sequestrato il cellulare, deficiente.” “Ah. Aspetta, cosa?!” Mi guardarono tutti e tre sconvolti. “Che facciamo adesso?” chiese Kelly, il tono pieno di preoccupazione. “Dovete andare avanti da soli. Qui non possiamo parlare, ci sono troppi occhi indiscreti e io non posso uscire.” “Ma tu sei il capo dell’operazione” spiegò Gerard, deluso. “Ha ragione, tu hai organizzato tutto. Senza di te ci saremmo arresi da un pezzo.” aggiunse lei. “E non avremmo messo piede in certi posti fragranti.” concluse Ed con un sorriso nostalgico. Sbuffai, non sapendo cosa fare. “Mi dispiace, ma per ora non posso farci nulla. Voi restate al sicuro allora, mi raccomando; non fate niente di avventato o stupido. Ci si becca allora.” e feci per andarmene, accennando un saluto. Non mi girai. Il resto ve lo potete immaginare. Passai le mattinate a scuola, e i pomeriggi a casa. Studio, studio e ancora studio riempivano le ore, che sembravano non scorrere mai. Raramente mi capitava di rivederli a parte Ed che era in classe con me ma in ogni caso, non parlavo neppure con lui. Non parlavo con nessuno a dire il vero, a malapena con gli insegnanti; rispondevo giusto giusto ai quesiti e partecipavo alle lezioni e alle interrogazioni, ma niente di che. Mi sentivo un fallito. Neppure i miei voti si erano ancora alzati; avevo provato a parlarne con mio padre ma non ne aveva voluto sapere niente. Eppure, era benissimo a conoscenza del fatto che io non sarei mai diventato un’eccellenza. Non ero come Gerard, bravissimo in ogni disciplina. Me la cavavo bene solo con educazione fisica ed inglese. Gerard. Durante la pausa mi precipitai in cortile; forse sapevo dove trovarlo. Forse non tutto era perduto. Come avevo predetto, lo ritrovai a parlare assieme a Kelly ed Ed nel solito punto. “Ma guarda un po’ chi si vede. Dillo che ti siamo mancati, dai.” disse Ed sorridendomi e lasciandomi confuso. “Aspetta… non sei arrabbiato con me?” “No amico, nessuno qui lo è. Ti ho visto che stavi male; sembri uno zombie cacchio… voglio dire, lo sappiamo che non hai preso bene questa storia di tuo padre.” Ed effettivamente aveva ragione. Ero dimagrito e avevo delle occhiaie allucinanti. “Sì, dispiace anche noi Conny,” annuì Kelly assieme a Connor, per poi aggiungere “ma è bello rivederti.” “Ho buone notizie. So come comunicare con voi.” “Cioè?” “Mio padre ha detto che non posso uscire perché tu ed Ed avete una ‘brutta influenza’ su di me, ma non che nessuno può entrare.” spiegai con un ghigno. “Ha sul serio detto questo?” domandò Ed stizzito. “Lascialo finire.” disse Kelly. “Okay ma se ha detto che noi siamo una brutta compagnia, come credi che ci farai entrare? Si incazzerà a morte.” “Infatti non farò entrare voi. Mio padre non ha rammentato Gerard.” Ci girammo tutti verso di lui, facendolo arrossire per tutta quell’attenzione improvvisa. “I-io? Sicuro?” “E chi altri? Sei un genio a scuola, e mio padre non ti ha mai visto uscire con noi, quindi non potrà dire di no se gli racconto che sei a casa mia solo per aiutarmi a studiare! Ovviamente invece di sprecare il nostro tempo, metteremo su un piano e vedremo come agire e poi Gerard vi riporterà le istruzioni; sarà come un mediatore.” “Potremmo anche studiare per davvero.” mi fece notare lui severo. Ci guardammo, e scoppiammo a ridere, seguiti dagli altri. Era bello essere di nuovo assieme. Quel pomeriggio tornai a casa con Gerard, non trovando però mio padre, sicuramente rimasto bloccato con i colloqui o con qualche altra faccenda burocratica. “Bene, siamo soli allora. Meglio così.” Posammo zaini e altro e ci sedemmo in salotto, buttando giù qualche idea. Passò un po’ di tempo, ed arrivammo alla conclusione che creare una squadra di pattuglia composta da ragazzi dell’ultimo anno volontari non era una cattiva idea. Certo, forse qualcuno ci avrebbe preso per matti ma almeno avremmo sorvegliato meglio i quartieri; meglio di niente, no? L’idea era stata mia, ma dovetti ammettere che rimaneva ugualmente rischiosa. Potevano scoprirci facilmente. Proprio mentre discutevamo sul da farsi e migliorie varie, il telefono di Gerard squillò. Avrei recuperato volentieri il mio se mio padre non lo avesse nascosto. “Sì?” Vidi la faccia di Gerard farsi scura. Ripose l’apparecchio in tasca con molta lentezza. “Dobbiamo andare.” “Che è successo?” “Kelly... non trova più sua sorella.” Non perdemmo tempo e corremmo il più veloci possibili a casa sua, non badando al fiatone. Trovammo anche Ed e vidi Kelly sull’orlo del collasso, fiumi di lacrime che le scendevano sulle guance mentre balbettava cos’era accaduto. “I-io sono tornata a casa e-e credevo lei fosse già rientrata, ma non c’era,” spiegò, riprendendo fiato “ho guardato ovunque m-ma non l’ho trovata, è c-come volatilizzata.” “Hai chiamato i tuoi?” “C-certo, non sono stupida che c-credi? M-mia madre aveva detto che era a lavoro e m-mio padre pure, per c-cui ho continuato a cercala nei d-dintorni. O-ora potrebbe essere t-troppo… non voglio pensarci, N-NO!” rispose, sofferente. Guardai Ed negli occhi, e capii. C’era solo un posto in cui forse avremmo potuto ritrovarla, ma dovevamo sbrigarci. “Ed, Gerard, seguitemi. Dimenticate il preannunciato piano.” “D-dove andate?” Presi un respiro profondo pure io. “A Bone Creek.” “S-siete pazzi, è quasi buio; se vi trovano vi ammazzeranno!” “Non accadrà, te lo prometto.” le risposi. Dentro di me però, sapevo che forse neppure stavolta avrei mantenuto la promessa. “N-no. Io v-vengo con voi.” “Non sei nelle condizioni...” “Non mi interessa,” disse, tirandosi su dal muretto e parlando con maggior chiarezza “si tratta di mia sorella e dei miei amici. Per cui vengo anche io.” Guardai gli altri, e annuirono. “D’accordo. Muoviamoci.” Oramai era buio, e vedevamo a malapena. Nonostante il vento gelido ci sferzasse contro il volto e ci penetrasse le ossa e la carne come mille lame, non ci fermammo, come cavalieri che resistevano all’attacco nemico. Stavolta, perfino Ed scavalcò rapidamente la staccionata; l’adrenalina scorreva in noi e ci mandava avanti. Attraversammo la distesa erbosa, andando ancora incontro all’albero ossuto e al lago nero, sentinelle a bada di qualcosa di orribile. Li sorpassammo senza problemi e, torce in mano, ci addentrammo tra le fauci degli alberi. I rami ci graffiavano, nel futile tentativo di farci desistere ed infatti, arrivammo a destinazione. Le luci erano accese, ma non c’era nessuno. Non avevamo neppure visto un qualche mezzo di trasporto sospetto in giro. Perché? Feci segno col dito di fare silenzio e piano piano, ci avvicinammo alla struttura. Mi sollevai leggermente sulle punte dei piedi, ma non vidi nessuno all’interno. Feci un altro cenno per far capire loro che era ora di entrare in azione, ed entrammo. La stanza era vuota. Vidi Kelly di nuovo sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi e con lo sguardo feci intendere ad Ed di tenerla a bada mentre io e Gerard ispezionavamo l’edificio. Cercammo una qualche porta o asse sconnessa che potesse portare da un’altra parte ma non trovammo nulla; poi, ebbi un’illuminazione. “Aiutami con questo.” Ci posizionammo a un lato del tappeto e lo spostammo (anche se non fu troppo difficile) e fatto ciò, trovammo una botola. Ecco su cosa ero inciampato l’altro giorno! Ancora una volta, il mio istinto aveva avuto ragione. Presi la maniglia d’ottone e con tutte le mie forze, tirai, fino a che non si sollevò. “Voi restate di guardia. Gerard, prestami il tuo telefono. Scendo a dare un’occhiata.” Lui annuì, passandomi il cellulare. Con molta cautela, scesi gli scalini di legno, prestando attenzione a dove mettevo i piedi; non volevo beccarne uno difettoso e ritrovarmi delle ossa rotte. Puntai la luce attorno, e dovetti trattenermi per non vomitare. Uno scantinato. Polveroso, e pieno di vestiti ed indumenti appartenuti a vari bambini, tutti luridi e macchiati da sangue ed escrementi. C’erano anche delle sedie e altre cose strane ed orrende e poi, la vidi. Mary, la sorellina di Kelly, era legata con una corda ad una di queste, il nastro adesivo che le copriva la bocca. Corsi subito a slegarla, cercando di essere il più delicato possibile e di rassicurarla. “Tranquilla è tutto apposto; sei al sicuro adesso. Non possono più farti del male.” La presi in collo, e la riportai su; quando Kelly ci vide la feci scendere e corse ad abbracciarla, gioiosa. Mi voltai e nel farlo, vidi che l’appendiabiti era vuoto. “Scusate ragazze, ma dobbiamo andarcene prima che-” dissi, senza concludere la frase. Mary urlò, seguita da Ed e Kelly; io e Gerard rimanemmo invece immobili. Sulla soglia, c’era un uomo alto che indossava degli stivali, un lungo cappotto ed una maschera. In mano, reggeva un falcetto. Il Mietitore. Ma com’era possibile? Che la leggenda fosse vera?! “Mi hai disubbidito.” parlò la figura, la voce attenuata dalla maschera. “Cosa?” balbettai io, confuso. Indietreggiai sulla difensiva, formando con i ragazzi un cerchio protettivo per le ragazze, certi che però non sarebbe servito a molto in questo caso. “Ho detto,” ripeté, “che mi hai disubbidito.” Detto ciò, sollevò la maschera, scoprendo il volto. “No… No, non… non può essere vero!” urlai. Ad accogliermi, c’era il volto di qualcuno che mi era molto familiare. Ad accogliermi, c’era il volto di mio padre. Tutti mi stavano fissando adesso, confusi e disgustati tanto quanto me. “Sapevo che eri strano! Ecco perché ho sentito la porta aprirsi quella notte, ecco perché oggi non eri a casa, come tante sere prima di questa! Perché lo fai?! Che cosa ci guadagni ad aiutarli?” “''Aiutarli''?” “S-sì,” spiegai io, furioso e spaventato “aiutare l’organizzazione. So che trafficate i bambini.” Mio padre (o quello che una volta avrei chiamato padre, almeno) stette in silenzio, per poi scoppiare a ridere. “Sciocco, io non lavoro per nessuna organizzazione.” “E allora perché cavolo lo fai?!” gridai ancora. “Perché io adoro i bambini. Io, li amo.” disse, avanzando con uno sguardo folle ed un sorriso lunatico. Feci un altro passo indietro. Ora capivo tutto, o quasi almeno. Perché non avevamo trovato volantini o altri documenti, perché mi aveva proibito di uscire, perché non voleva che mi avvicinassi a Bone Creek… ma, come dicevo, ancora molti dubbi frullavano nella mia testa. “Perché proprio mia sorella?” piagnucolò Kelly, stringendola a sé. “Vedi tesoro, è sempre stata la mia preferita. La più dolce ed educata della mia classe preferita.” disse con un tono nauseante lui, sorridendo ancora di più. Ecco perché non venivano più ritrovati. Conoscendoli meglio di chiunque altro, sapeva come relazionarsi con loro, come guadagnare la loro fiducia ed attirarli. Tutti si fidavano di mio padre, l’uomo perfetto, figuriamoci i bambini. Ma… “Aspetta… allora eri tu che ci spiavi qui l’altra volta, non è così forse? Per questo… per questo non hai menzionato Gerard. Tu ci stavi spiando ma sapevi bene che se mi avessi fatto menzione di lui, non avendolo mai visto prima, ti avrei scoperto… per questo mi hai tolto il telefono, volevi fermarmi. Beh, sappi che adesso non ce n’è più bisogno.” dissi, sputando ai suoi piedi in segno di disprezzo. Mi guardò con uno sguardo che non scorderò mai. Era uno sguardo malvagio. “Ora capisco anche,” aggiunsi “perché mamma ti ha lasciato. Sei un mostro!” “Tua madre non mi ha lasciato.” “Che vorresti dire?” “Sono io che ho lasciato lei. Nella tomba.” Mi venne un nodo in gola. “Maledetto!!!” Senza riflettere, mi lanciai addosso a lui; non se lo aspettava, per cui riuscii a farlo sbandare contro una mensola ed alcuni utensili gli caddero addosso dato che era più pesante di me. Senza perdere tempo, presi la prima cosa che trovai a terra (una cacciavite) e gliela conficcai in una gamba. Si lamentò, ma riuscì a sovrastarmi comunque. Poi vidi che anche Gerard e persino Ed gli erano addosso con altri oggetti appuntiti o quasi, mentre Kelly teneva gli occhi tappati a Mary. Mio padre continuò a colpire, ma senza fare troppo danno. Eravamo tanti, ma lui era grosso, molto più grosso; non ce l’avremmo mai fatta. Poi, ebbi un’ultima idea. Dovetti davvero sforzarmi di farlo. Presi il cacciavite e glielo conficcai in un occhio. Mi rialzai rapido, e gli altri si spostarono mentre questi ululava dal dolore. Li guardai, e vidi quanto stanchi fossero. Non saremmo mai riusciti a seminarlo del tutto. Ci avrebbe ammazzato prima ancora di arrivare in città per chiedere soccorso. Vidi che per cercare di togliersi l’oggetto dal bulbo oculare, aveva lasciato andare il falcetto; con tutta la rabbia che avevo in corpo scattai, ripensando ai momenti che mi erano stati portati via con mia madre e a tutti quei bambini portati via dai loro genitori, e gli tagliai la gola, tingendo il muro di cremisi. Il suo corpo cadde a terra, un espressione di sgomento dipinta in volto. Ordinai a Kelly di usare un panno per condurre sua sorella fuori senza che vedesse quello scempio. Prendemmo uno dei sacchi e ce lo avvolgemmo, legando il tutto il più stretto possibile, aggiungendo anche qualche sasso bello peso e lasciando la falce col corpo. Trascinarlo fu un impresa non da poco, ma almeno ne sarebbe valsa la pena. I ragazzi mi rassicurarono; dissero che avevo fatto la cosa giusta, l’unica cosa da fare per porre fine al dolore. Trascinammo e trascinammo, fino al lago, dove lo buttammo. La salma sprofondò nei tessuti scuri dell’acqua, avvolta dal gelo, andando sempre più in profondità. “Bene. Toglile pure la benda.” Giurammo che non lo avremmo detto a nessuno. Era meglio non riaprire certe vecchie ferite ed in più, eravamo anche colpevoli di omicidio e chissà cos’altro. Ero grandicello e, dato che la polizia non era molto volenterosa, sicuramente tutti avrebbero creduto che se ne fosse andato come mia madre, nulla di troppo scandaloso insomma. Sul punto di levare le tende, mi sorse un dubbio contorto. “Ma… se era lui il colpevole, allora chi è stato a prendere i bambini anni e anni fa, come il fratellino di Jo?” “Amico, certe cose è meglio non chiedersele avvolte. Dai, torniamo a casa.” “Sì, hai ragione.” risposi ad Ed, voltandomi un’ultima volta col vento che mi ululava alle spalle. Fu come se Bone Creek mi stesse guardando davvero. Sapeva cosa avevo fatto. Lo sapeva. Speravo solo che sarebbe rimasto lì, il segreto orrendo, custodito dall’albero e il lago. L’odore attorno era strano, pungente. Sapete, quel tipo di odore che preannuncia l’arrivo di qualcosa di sgradevole. E sì. Vivo ancora in quella cittadina. Ma ora ho una nuova vita; è tempo che smetta di pensare ai fantasmi del passato. Devo guardare alle cose reali. ---- Ci fu un rumore, come di qualcosa che riemergeva a galla. Una mano verdastra spuntò dall’acqua torbida, afferrando il terreno della riva. Una figura con indosso un cappotto si issò, gamba dopo gamba, per poi alzarsi in tutta la sua oscurità. Una falce brillava nell’altra mano. Guardò la luna ed il cielo privo di stelle. Luce, finalmente. Poi guardò attorno, e si rese conto di non essere solo. Non troppo distante da lui, accanto all’albero morto, c’era un uomo dalla pelle bluastra, ricoperto di alghe come lui e vestito in modo molto molto simile, che lo guardava attraverso una maschera scura. Occhi malvagi. E come lui molto, molto arrabbiati. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:Morte Categoria:Creature Categoria:Pagine suggerite Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:CP Monsters